fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica
Angelica ''(*1714 in Sevilla''Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik)'' ist die Tochter von Blackbeard. Doch erst spät hat sie davon erfahren. Das hat sie aber nicht daran gehindert, die Kunst der Täuschung zu perfektionieren und gewandt mit dem Schwert zu werden. BiografieQuelle: Handbuch Fluch der Karibik, Kapitel Teach, Angelica, Autor Gundolf, Fanfiktion. de Vergangenheit Angelica wurde in einem Kloster in Sevilla, Spanien, aufgezogen. Kurz bevor sie das Gelübde ablegen wollte, traf sie das erste Mal auf Jack Sparrow. Sofort entbrannte eine flammende Liebe zwischen beiden. Jack verdarb sie, brachte ihr all sein Wissen und Können in Sachen Täuschung, Schwertkampf und Durchtriebenheit bei. Doch Sparrow verließ sie. Einige Jahre später erfuhr sie, dass der Pirat Edward Teach, genannt Blackbeard, ihr Vater ist. Sie nahm Kontakt mit ihm auf und wurde seine Vertraute als 1. Offizier der ''Queen Anne’s Revenge. Fremde Gezeiten In Blackbeards Auftrag wirbt Angelica in London für die Reise nach Whitecap Bay neue Mitglieder für die Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge an – allerdings ohne die Queen Anne’s Revenge oder gar Blackbeard zu erwähnen, weil niemand freiwillig auf Teachs Schiff gehen würde. Sie nutzt ihre frühere Vertrautheit mit Jack Sparrow, um sich als er auszugeben und damit besser an Matrosennachschub zu kommen. Sie kennt seinen Kleidungsstil genau und verkleidet sich wie er einschließlich der Ringe und der in die Dreadlocks eingeflochtenen Reisesouvenirs. Ihre Maskerade dient aber auch dazu, Jack aus der Reserve zu locken. Wie erfolgreich ihr Tun ist, lässt sich unschwer daran erkennen, dass sogar Captain Teague darauf aufmerksam wird. Als Jack ihr als seinem Doppelgänger in der Kneipe The Captain’s Daughter in der verrufensten Ecke von London auf die Schliche kommt, liefert sie sich mit ihrem früheren Geliebten ein rasantes Gefecht bis in die Dachbalken. Außer Angelica ist es bis dahin nur Will Turner gelungen, in derart luftiger Höhe mit Jack in einem Haus zu fechten. Nachdem Jack sie schließlich geschlagen hat und sie enttarnt, weil sie die einzige lebende Person ist, die seinen Kampfstil so komplett kopieren kann, tauchen königliche Wachen auf. Angelica kann mit Jack durch eine Falltür fliehen und über die Themse entkommen. Nachdem sie wieder an Land sind, fragt sie ihn nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend. Jack ist durch seinen Vater darüber grob informiert, der ihm auch den Rat gegeben hat, zunächst alles Wissenswerte über die Quelle und das Ritual in Erfahrung zu bringen, bevor er sich auf die Reise zur Quelle macht. Angelica fragt Jack danach, was er über die Quelle weiß. Sie hat die dazu erforderlichen Kelche nicht, aber sie weiß, dass es ein Ritual dazu gibt – dass man dazu eine Meerjungfrau benötigt. Sie lässt Jack mit einem vergifteten Pfeil außer Gefecht setzen und auf die Queen Anne’s Revenge bringen. Jack weiß, wo die Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu finden ist, was Blackbeard zunächst auf die Black Pearl und dann auf deren früheren Captain aufmerksam gemacht hat. Später, an Bord der, Queen Anne’s Revenge, erzählt sie ihm, dass sie Blackbeards Tochter sei und er auf sie hören werde. Nachdem Teach die von Jack angezettelte Meuterei mithilfe seines magischen Schwertes niedergeschlagen hat und Jack töten will, hindert sie ihn daran mit dem Hinweis, dass man ihn noch brauchen wird. Sie stellt sich auch schützend vor den gefangenen Missionar Philip Swift, als Blackbeard ihn umbringen will, weil er sich von ihm beleidigt fühlt. Sie sieht in Philip eine Möglichkeit, die Seele ihres Vaters vor der ewigen Verdammnis zu retten. Bei einem von Jack organisierten romantischen Abendessen an Deck der Queen Anne’s Revenge gibt sie noch mehr Informationen preis: Dass die Kelche von Ponce de Leon mit dem Wasser der Quelle gefüllt werden, in einen davon die Träne einer Meerjungfrau kommt – und dass es eines Opfers bedarf. Die Lebensjahre einer Person werden auf eine andere übertragen; einer stirbt also auf alle Fälle. Sie ergänzt auf Jacks erschrockene Reaktion, dass sie die Jahre nicht für sich selbst will, sondern für ihren Vater. Jack ist noch immer nicht überzeugt, dass Blackbeard Angelicas Vater ist und warnt sie vor seiner Bösartigkeit, aber sie will davon nichts wissen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit schenkt Jack ihr den Amethystring ein zweites Mal. Später, als die Crew eine Meerjungfrau eingefangen hat, deren Träne bei dem Ritual verwendet werden soll, erklärt Angelica auf die Frage, weshalb es notwendig ist, die Meerjungfrau mitzuschleppen, dass sich die Tränen nicht halten, sondern frisch verwendet werden müssen. Als Blackbeard Jack fortschickt, um die Kelche zu beschaffen, droht er, Angelica zu töten, falls Jack nicht zurückkehren sollte. Nachdem die Quelle der ewigen Jugend gefunden ist, kommt es zum Kampf mit den Spaniern, die die Quelle vernichten wollen. Als Barbossa ihren Vater mit einem vergifteten Schwert hinterrücks niedersticht, will sie ihn schützen, verletzt sich aber an der giftigen Klinge. Nur das Wasser der Quelle kann sie jetzt noch retten. Angelica ist aber bereit, für ihren Vater zu sterben und ihre Lebensjahre auf ihn zu übertragen und gibt den Kelch, den Jack ihr reicht, an ihren Vater weiter, der ihn gierig annimmt. Jack fordert ihn auf, seine Tochter leben zu lassen, doch Blackbeard stürzt das Wasser herunter und fordert seinerseits von Angelica, ihm ihre Lebensjahre zu überlassen. Sie trinkt den Kelch leer. Genau damit hat Jack gerechnet – und Angelica zuerst den Kelch ohne Träne gegeben. Das Wasser der zerstörten Quelle saugt Teach die Jahre im Wortsinne aus. Angelica ist zornig auf Jack, dass sie nun auf Kosten ihres Vaters weiterleben darf und wirft ihm an den Kopf, dass sie ihn hasst. Weil er befürchten muss, dass sie den Tod ihres Vaters rächen wird, bringt Jack sie auf eine Insel – angeblich in der Nähe einer Handelsroute – wo er sie aussetzt. Angelica will ihn umstimmen und erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und immer lieben wird. Auch Jack räumt ein, dass er sie liebt, lässt sie aber dennoch auf der Insel allein. Sie wettert fluchend hinter ihm her, dass es noch nicht vorbei sei, verfällt letztlich sogar auf spanische Beschimpfungen, aber Jack fährt unbeeindruckt fort. Nach einer Weile wird die Voodoo-Puppe auf Angelicas Insel angespült, die Edward Teach benutzt hat, um Jack nach der Meuterei gefügig zu machen. Persönlichkeit Angelica ist eine handfeste Frau, sie versteht zu fechten und ist als Erster Maat ihres Vaters auch in der Lage, sich Respekt bei der Crew zu verschaffen. Wer ihre Loyalität gewonnen hat, kann sich ihrer Gefolgschaft sicher sein – so wie „Blackbeard“ Edward Teach. Wer sich ihre Feindschaft eingefangen hat, muss ernsthaft um sein Leben fürchten. Sie kann es sich sogar leisten, ihre Weiblichkeit durch eine sehr weibliche Bluse den Männern zu präsentieren und benötigt nicht den Schutz männlicher Kleidung. Aussehen Angelica ist 1,68 m groß, hat braune Haare und sehr dunkelbraune Augen. Sie ist etwa um die 35 Jahre alt. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Angelica in einer Verkleidung, die sie Jack Sparrow täuschend ähnlich macht – einschließlich des Bartes. Im weiteren Verlauf des Filmes trägt sie dunkle Kleidung, die ihre spanische Herkunft verdeutlicht, aber auch sehr piratenhaft gestaltet ist und dennoch ihre Weiblichkeit unterstreicht. In der Regel ist das ein brauner Überrock mit schwarzen Tressen, typisch für das 18. Jh., eine dunkelgraue Weste mit goldfarbenen Tressenbesatz an der Knopfleiste und eine tief ausgeschnittene Bluse mit Spitzen am Ausschnitt. Eine schwarze Kniehose und Stulpenstiefel ergänzen die Ausstattung. Ihre Waffe ist ein Rapier, das sie in einem schwarzen Schultergurt trägt, der schmaler ist, als die üblichen Schwertgehänge dieser Zeit und von einer fast herzförmig geschwungenen, silbernen Schließe gehalten wird. Der Handschutz des Rapiers hat darüber hinaus die Form von Jakobsmuscheln. Es ist aber ungewiss, ob dies auf eine Herkunft aus dem spanischen Santiago de Compostela hinweist. An Schmuck trägt sie mehrere Kreuze, das größte davon an einer Halskette, sowie die gleichen Ringe, die auch Jack Sparrow schmücken. Ein spanisch anmutender Hut aus Leder, geschmückt mit einer Fasanenfeder, ziert den Kopf der schönen, aber gefährlichen Frau. Fähigkeiten und Waffen *'Schwertkämpferin:' Angelica ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin und kann sogar mit Jack Sparrow mithalten. *'Selbstverteidigung:' Anders als die meisten Frauen ist Angelica stark und kann sich selbst verteidigen. *'Imitation': Angelica ist in der Lage, sich so weit in Jack Sparrow hineinzudenken, dass sie ihn geradezu perfekt kopieren kann. Dazu gehört auch, dass sie seine kompletten Kleidung vorrätig hat, um sich entsprechend zu verkleiden. Hinter den Kulissen *Angelica wird in Fremde Gezeiten von Penélope Cruz verkörpert und von Claudia Lössl synchronisiert. *Während den Dreharbeiten zu Fremde Gezeiten war Penelope Cruz schwanger und in einigen Szenen sprang ihre Schwester Monica Cruz für sie ein. *Ein Nachname für Angelica ist nicht bekannt, es wäre jedoch möglich, dass sie wie Blackbeard ,,Teach" heißt. *Penelope Cruz ist seit 2010 mit Armando Salazar-Darsteller Javier Bardem verheiratet. *In der realen Welt hatte Blackbeard nie eine Tochter. *Während Naomie Harris nicht im vierten Film Fremde Gezeiten erschien, sagte sie, dass sie gebeten wurde, einige Tia Dalma-Sätze zu schreiben, die Angelica im Film sagen würde. Dies war als Referenz für die Hintergrundgeschichte zwischen Angelica und Tia Dalma gedacht. Zitate Galerie --Angelica--.jpg 452px-1303850837.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge unter Blackbeard Kategorie:Erster Maat Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Spanier Kategorie:Weiblich